Darkest Days
by Victoria LeRoux
Summary: Sometimes, you just want to be alone. Other time, being alone is painful, and you need someone else to help you through it. Based after Sin's attack on the ship, before they go to Luca.


There are times when I'm just a shell  
When I do not feel anything for anyone  
All I feel is hollow and bruised  
Used up and misused  
Forced to be someone I don't want to be-"Darkest Days" by Stabbing Westward

And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed and I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed and I… Take back all the things that I said to you, and I'd give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to- "My December" by Linkin Park

"_And here we have it folks! Giving you the rising star player, Tidus!" the crowd roared from behind the blitzball player as he waved merrily to them._

"Tidus!" he heard a voice dimly calling his name, as if from far away. It didn't matter to him, not now. After all, what mattered but the fact that he was lost, so far from home? Sin had taken him yes, and he was sucked away from his home, thrown over a thousand years into the past. He used to be a star, one of the best blitzball players in the century. After his damned dad vanished, blitzball took over it all.

"_Tidus, do you hate your father?" a soft voice asked him, and he remembered his young self._

"_I hope he never comes home! He should die!" Tidus had screamed._

"_But if he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him." The voice was close to tears._

"_Good! He should die and never come back!" the young boy had screamed. Yes, he had known hatred at such a early age. Hatred was what he had thrived on, hatred caused him to want the man gone. Gone. Gone._

"Tidus!" it was that annoying voice again. The summoner. She could go away, he didn't need the looks that promised he was crazy. Yet he couldn't forget how she had protected him as he cowered on the ground. He couldn't forget running after her into the temple.

"Tidus!" it was another voice, blending with him. It was the wanna-be blitzball player, Wakka. Well, he had his dreams. Even if it was nearly hopeless that they would win the tournament, Tidus couldn't forget how the man had dove into the water after Tidus was dragged overboard. He had been saved from drowning… but was it worth it? He was a stranger in here, hopeless, in his own frosty world.

"_Tidus, you'll teach us how to blitz, right?" the young children looked at him with pleading eyes. How could he refuse them? It was impossible to deny them that, although Tidus wouldn't be able to fill in on that promise._

"_Tomorrow okay?" he gave them a smile, his eyes glimmering at the hope and happiness in their face. Tidus turned as he heard footsteps- it was Auron. "Auron." He whispered._

"Have you seen Tidus?" Yuna was asking the barkeep, but TIdus had already paid him not to disclose his presence. It was a hefty sum, but enough for Tidus to get drunk in peace.

"No, Summoner," the man bowed respectfully, and Tidus relaxed. It seemed that the money had gotten him off the hook tonight. With a small sigh, he drained the rest of his cup and buried his face in his hands. His homesickness was a pang in him. He might have hated his city… but still, he would give almost anything to go back to it. To Auron. To the kids. And to the thrill of knowing that blitzball was his future and his past. It was a comfort, at least, that the sport existed here.

"_You cost them the game, you idiot!" his father snapped. "It's your fault!"_

Tidus let out a dark laugh. Indeed, it was his fault for losing that game. Probably for tempting Sin. What did he have that caused Sin to come, not once, but four times after him? Was it just bad luck, or had he done something to offend it? Would Tidus be stuck here for over ten years, just like his father? Would he be sentenced to serving a Summoner and protecting him? It wasn't like there were no pros to protecting Yuna, but the good was trampled by the bad.

"Where is he?" Wakka snorted outside, and Tidus hunched lower, knowing his shock of blondish brown hair did little to hide him. It was one of the more easily spotted qualities. "Yo, anyone seen Tidus?"

But the exiting customers had seen his desolation, and said nothing of it. They all knew what it was life to feel the need to be alone coursing through their veins, to feel overwhelmed by troubles. Why else would they come to drink away their sorrows?

"Tidus, is that you?" Yuna's sweet voice brought Tidus out of his thoughts, and he peered out of the corner of his eyes to see her leaning towards a man with startling blond hair. The drinking man looked at her in surprised, and Tidus slid his keg to shield his face as the man grunted out a negative reply. "Oh sorry!" she forced a smile, and scanned the bar.

"Summoner, he's not here. Let's look somewhere else," Yuna was forcefully dragged out the door by her guardians, and Tidus smiled. It appeared as though he could be alone tonight, at least. Alone with his savage thoughts and the blissful drink.

"_You want to eat and live? You gotta work!" the girl grinned at him as she watched him tear hungrily into his food. "But you can work tomorrow. Rest up, we'll be exploring!"_

_Tidus barely acknowledged her as he ate hungrily, not knowing that he would vanished the next day._

The door blew open again, but Tidus didn't expect them to return so soon. They would have given up on him, like his father did, and his mother had done. His friends would take him for dead, if any of them survived the carnage. Damn Sin. Tidus drowned another gulp of the drink, ignoring the footsteps approaching him.

Two arms encircled him from behind, and he felt a soft breathing behind him. A silky gown touched his leg, and he widened his eyes as he recognized Yuna's bracelet.

"Why are you here?" he snapped, the drink clouding his thoughts. "You should have given up on me like everyone else."

"Tidus," he heard her sigh heavily. "When will you realize that we can't give up on you? I gave the others the slip and came back when I realized that you were here."

"Go away Yuna," he snapped, and she recoiled without saying anything. However, her arms remained around him and she stayed quiet.

"Tidus…" she paused thoughtfully for a moment, and he braced himself for an accusation, or worse, tears. "Got anything left to share?" and with those words, she reached around and drained the alcohol. "Can I have another glass here?" she called out, and the barkeep brought her a questionably clean mug. "Thanks," she mumbled, and gulped it down.

"You know Tidus, you're not as alone as you think you are," Yuna said quietly, and Tidus nodded, reflecting on her words.

"Yuna, I know that now," he smiled, and continued drinking, as she did the same beside her.

"_That Yuna, she's cute, isn't she?" Wakka nudged Tidus in the ribs._

"_Yeah, she is."_

---

**Author's Note**

Fanfiction wouldn't let me post this for quite a while.

This was written cuz I was bored. And I've been playing FFX recently on the PS2. This is based somewhere after Sin attacked them on the ship and… yeah… just stick it there. :D

This was also written because I had a dream, with Tidus sitting at a bar with Cloud. Thus a spikey haired blondie in the corner. So, if you want it to be Cloud, be my guest. Also, I imagine that Tidus would act this way if he got drunk- dark, and probably pissed off. Of course sweet Yuna joins him. (please note, I haven't finished the game yet. :D)

So, instead of updating NCIS stuffs, here this is, after I was bored out of my mind without tennis and homework. :D The songs I listened to are the following:

My December (Linkin Park)

Disappear (BfMV)

Unknown Soldier (Breaking Benjamin)

Forgotten (Linkin Park)

Runaway (Linkin Park)

Darkest Days (Stabbing Westward)

Valentine's Day (Linkin Park)

It's one of those Linkin Park days again… knowing me, tomorrow will turn into Breaking Benjamin.

Oh yeah! Almost forgot to blab a bit more.

**Please Review.**

And, **Look me up on Youtube. Friend me. Or subscribe to me, and I'll do the same to you. I am **AvengedRomantic **and I take requests. :D**

Feel free to request a fanfiction, even if you don't think I've seen the show/watched the move/read the manga, or the book. If I haven't, I certainly can get it done and write the story for you.

`AvengedRomantic


End file.
